bigideafanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
Very Silly Songs!
Very Silly Songs! originally known as A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the seventh episode of VeggieTales and the first sing along video. It was distributed by Word Entertainment in 1997 and Lyrick Studios in 1999. It was first released on DVD in 2004. Plot The episode begins on the countertop as Larry welcomes the viewers to what he thinks is the first "VeggieTales Workout Video." He starts exercising, and then proceeds to the trampoline and jumps gradually until he's high enough he starts hitting a cupboard directly above him. As he begins to yell to Bob for help, Bob comes onscreen and informs the viewers that Larry is confused and that today's video is actually the first "VeggieTales Sing-Along tape." He explains that they will play their favorite VeggieTales songs and place the lyrics on the bottom of the screen. To demonstrate, Bob sings a song while the Peas type on Qwerty, after which they continue to type even after Bob calls for them to stop and Larry still yells for him to help. Bob immediately asks for the songs to be started as chaos begins to ensue in the kitchen. In the second countertop scene, Larry does it again by welcoming the viewers to the first "VeggieTales Home Improvement Video," in which he begins teaching them how to replace a leaky fixture on a sink whilst reminding them to turn off the water and that he had Jimmy do it before he began. As Larry starts wrenching off the fixture, however, Jimmy admits to turning off the wrong water supply. Despite this, Larry continues and is launched offscreen by water gushing out of the fixture. Jimmy comes onscreen and elaborates that he thought he was dealing with bathrooms and decks as Larry once again yells out for Bob to get him down. In the third countertop scene, Bob informs the viewers they're going to be singing the Bunny Song, though is quickly interrupted by Jean-Claude, who reminds him children aren't supposed to be singing the song. Bob informs him that it's the "new and improved Bunny Song" they'll be singing, which Jean-Claude soon realizes. In the final countertop scene, Larry welcomes everyone to the first "VeggieTales Success Video" about financial success. Fed up with Larry getting confused on what today's video is, Bob comes out and reminds Larry that he's in a sing-along video. After Larry realizes this, he asks Bob what song should be played first. Not wanting to tell Larry that the sing-along is almost over, Bob walks away. Larry follows, however, and informs him of his purchase of a chocolate factory "with no money down," which surprises Bob. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Qwerty *Jimmy Gourd *The French Peas *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Harry the Penguin *Junior Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer Songs #VeggieTales Theme Song #I Can Be Your Friend (from "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") #''Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Benny") #The Forgiveness Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") #Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #God is Bigger (from the "Tales From the Crisper" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") #Oh, No! (from the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") #Stand Up! (from: "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song (from: "Are You My Neighbor?") #The (New and Improved) Bunny song (ORIGINAL: "Rack, Shack and Benny") #Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Production According to Mike Nawrocki, the reason for the sing-along tape was from the success of VeggieTunes, a deal that Word Records wanted to promote as a giveaway of the songs. He was the one who edited the words on the video, which resulted to throw out his back while sitting on his mother's old dining room chair which had a hutch that was bad on the back. After the video was released, he and his wife went to Columbia for about two weeks while he had a bad back. Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (''original release and 1999 re-release) *Lyrick Studios (June 8th, 1999) *Warner Home Video (June 18th, 2002) DVD *Warner Home Video (2004 and September 18th, 2007) Fun Facts Moral * Always understand the concept of a certain subject and do not do something off topic. ** As such, Larry did not grasp the concept of the sing-along video or the Silly Song. Explanations *"No money down" means a possible way to get financing for a home where you are not required by the lender to make a down payment. *When Larry was jumping on the trampoline and yells to Bob for help on getting him off the trampoline, Bob would have to move the trampoline and catch Larry before he falls to the ground. However, more characters would have to gather together with him to catch Larry after they move the trampoline over, because in real life, if Bob were to catch Larry himself, Larry's fast kinetic gravity force would hit Bob and they'd possibly die or get crushed. *When water spews up in the air with Larry at the top after he wrenches the fixture, Bob would have to turn off the water to the kitchen as Jimmy doesn't know how, and more characters would have to gather together to catch Larry before he falls into the kitchen sink. However, the paths on either edge of the sink are too narrow and it is possible that Larry could easily fall into the sink. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first sing-along video. **The first appearance of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. **The first episode not to have Annie, Mom Carrot, Baby Lou or Buzz-Saw Louie since their debut appearances. **The first episode to use the 1997 Big Idea logo. The animated version would be used in the following video. **The first episode where Jimmy appears without Jerry, and it's also the first time Jimmy Gourd appeared on the countertop. **The first onscreen appearance of Philippe Pea. **The first episode not to have a Family Fun Activity. **The first time Jean Claude is referred to by name. **The first episode where Junior doesn't speak, not counting the clips of the songs he sang. *The original 1997 release has a teaser trailer for the next episode. *The 1999 Word Entertainment VHS has a rare variant of the "Big Idea presents" opening bumper which has the 1997 Big Idea logo with the "PRESENTS" word in Times New Roman font. *This episode was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release in 2006. *The original release uses the original version of the theme song, while the 1999 re-release uses the 1998 theme. The DVD uses the original theme song while using the audio of the 2004 version. *In the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything section of the credits, the crew's names are given pirate nicknames. *Some clips are featured in the theme song, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall!. *This won a GMA Dove Award for the 1998 Long Form Music Video of the Year. *Before this video, Big Idea made CDs and audio cassettes of the album VeggieTunes, which features music from the first three episodes. *When this episode was about to be re-released in 1999, the cover was vastly different and had some differences. **The asparagus singers were kept in from the 1997 cover. **The episode title was originally planned to be kept the same as the original. **Both Bob and Larry were on the cover looking happy. The final cover replaced Bob with the Peach and has Larry looking somewhat worried. **The prototype cover originally had a purple Star Box background pattern and had a red banner at the top with "Deliciously silly!" as the critic review. The final version had "The Veggies Kids Actually Like!" as the critic review and the banner was purple and there was a very light blue ducky pattern. **The final cover is based off The Hairbrush Song, while the prototype cover used a unique style. Remarks *The quality of the songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is lower than the rest of the video. **However, the Lagoon Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was in high quality, except some pieces of the footage were spliced in from said episode due to some of the uncompressed footage having been likely deleted after said episode was finished in production. *Though not technically considered a goof, Larry leaves the screen in one shot without his tooth. *When the video was re-released on DVD in 2004, the audio was re-mastered in higher quality, which meant that all the songs except for "The Water Buffalo Song" had a different quality to the music and also with newly added instruments but still had the same rhythm. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from Good Morning George and Big Things Too, but those songs aren't on the video, because they weren't added in until later in The End of Silliness. *On the DVD, the script for The Story of Flibber-o-loo was included as a placeholder for the Very Silly Songs! script. It is unknown what happened to the original script for Very Silly Songs!. **From reading the subtitle "NEED VERY SILLY SONGS SCRIPT, THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER: a retelling of the parable of the Good Samaritan", it is possible that the original script for Very Silly Songs! was lost or deleted by mistake. *Though not technically considered a goof, Qwerty is larger in size than in other episodes. *Some international releases have a few differences from the American version. **The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the opening segment. **The opening is cut short, as it fades out right after Bob says "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown. ***The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. Goofs *While Larry is jumping on the trampoline and hitting his head on the cupboards, his line when he's calling for Bob is off lip-sync. *When Bob tells the peas to stop typing ("Guys... Hey, hey, hey Peas! Peas!"), a question mark appears on Christophe Pea's mouth. **On a similar note, in some international releases of the episode, when the camera cuts to a long shot of the countertop before Larry says "I hope you're ready to sweat!", a question mark appears on Larry's mouth for a split-second before he starts talking. *As Larry hops over to the sink, his belt clips through his body. *Before Larry turns the water faucet, his tooth clips through. *For the most part of the video, Larry's tooth wasn't visible when his mouth is closed, with a few exceptions where that problem is fixed during the Home Improvement sketch and the last shot during the Success sketch. *Due to it being rendered in high quality for this video, a goof makes it into Lagoon Song in which Palmy completely disappears for a frame before returning in the next. *There are a number of spelling and grammar errors which appear within the lyrics throughout the video. For one, during the Water Buffalo Song, "yours" and "hers" are spelled as "your's" and "her's," which would be alright except the apostrophe is usually used to abbreviate "is," so the end result of both of these is "your is" and "her is," neither of which are grammatically correct in the context they're applied in. Also, during God Is Bigger, although "boogie" is spelled correctly twice, it's spelled as "boogy" for the rest of the song, which was acknowledged by Mike and Kurt during the commentary. *In the credits listing "Lagoon Song", Kurt Heinecke's last name is misspelled. The last letter in his last name has an "i" instead of an "e", spelling it "Heinecki". People actually wrote letters to Big Idea about it. Real-World References *Gourd's Gym is a take on Gold's Gym. *"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" is a quote from "The Jetsons". *The second segment is a spoof of "Tool Time" from the sitcom "Home Improvement". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery 41g9akeSsvL.jpg|1997 VHS Cover Category:Episodes Category:VHS ��